


Behind the Falls

by MarQuiane_Chara



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Rev!BasicallyEveryone, Rev!Bill - Freeform, Rev!Dipper - Freeform, Rev!Gideon, Rev!GravityFalls, Rev!Mabel - Freeform, Rev!Pacifica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarQuiane_Chara/pseuds/MarQuiane_Chara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the complete opposite of Gravity Falls, Behind the Falls takes place seven years after the events of the actual cartoon, but in a different dimension.</p><p>Gideon Pines finally comes back to Gravity Falls after 10 years with his cousin Pacifica Southeast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm sorry, the Mystery Shack is a tourist trap, not a hotel

The fresh air, the wondrous forest scenery, tall trees that reach out to the sky, the lively chirping of the birds, the lovely greetings of the beautiful townsfolk...

That's everything Gideon Pines wished the town was like the first time he visited here.

"Daddy, I told you I didn't want to come here again," Gideon whined with an eminent pout, making sure Bud would see. He had brought his son with him before when he was a kid for a 'road-trip', but now that he was 17, he wasn't easily fooled.

"Now, now, sonny,” Bud retorted. “Daddy's got some business in the shack that needs to be fiddled with and I can't do it without your help."

Gideon let out a sigh of defeat and retracted back to his seat, but not before hitting his elbow on his cousin Pacifica’s nose.

“Hey, watch it!” Pacifica groaned, rubbing her nose.

“Sorry.”

“Hey Uncle Bud, I get why Gideon has to be here since he’s your son and all but why am _I_ here?” Pacifica peered towards the driver’s seat. Her uncle had asked her to come with them on the said road-trip but was honestly worse than she could have ever imagined.

“I don’t really want Gideon to play outside much, and no one is really available to play with him.”

“So, I’m basically a babysitter,” Pacifica nods to herself in conclusion. “Yay to me.”

“Now, now. Don’t be like that!” Bud encouraged with maxed optimism. “Think of this as an adventure into the unknown…and to gain more money for your allowances too!”

The two teens groaned in their seats in utter defeat. Not like they can go back.

“Uncle Bud’s right,” Pacifica tried motivating her cousin…and herself. “We’re already here! Might as well have fun! Right Giddy? You’re dear cousin Pacifica will be with you throughout!”

“That’s what worries me.”

“Did you say something, Gideon?”

Gideon shook his head vigorously as Bud laughed at the children’s predicament before finally driving into the town, the rickety sign greeting them.

“ _Get out of here while you still can!_ ”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack!” Bud sucked in the fresh air after coming out of the vehicle. The shack was in the same state as Gideon remembered; old, but clean and organized. His Daddy did a good job in maintaining the place, but the cracks and muskiness seen in parts of the structure were unavoidable since this place has been up since he was 7, maybe younger.

“Oh, by the way, is this the first time you got here, Pacifica?” Bud mused to his niece, who was bringing her own bags from outside the trunk. It was as if Pacifica seemingly brought her entire closet with her for the trip.

“I believe so.”

“Then I bet you’ll love it here!” Bud exclaimed as he gazed at his shack one more time before entering in a blinding speed.

“I bet,” Pacifica snorted. “It’s not so bad, right Gideon?”

Gideon didn’t respond; he was too immersed in the console he was playing to even care.

“Gideon!”

“Huh, yeah, just one more boss,” Gideon nodded absentmindedly, eyes not leaving the screen. With no other choice, Pacifica carried her own stuff inside the shack, grumbling to herself.

“I’m sorry, the Mystery Shack is a tourist trap, not a hotel,” a slouching, tall, pale, black-haired man behind the counter _greeted_ Pacifica as she entered with her bags.

“Oh, I’m Pacifica Pines, niece of Bud,” Pacifica introduced herself, not particularly trying to gain a _bit_ of authority in the place.

“That’s right Robbie,” Bud came from the--- heck, Pacifica has no idea where. “And she’ll be staying here to help and babysit my son, Gideon.”

“You didn’t have to say it like that,” Pacifica’s shoulders sagged as the responsibilities forcefully placed on her shoulders seemed to finally have its toll and become a burden to her. On the other hand, the pale man named Robbie stood up straight and started fixing his tie. She couldn’t help but notice how dead his eyes seemed. Was everyone in town like that?

“Daddy!” Gideon’s voice from the other side of the entrance could be heard, lamenting. “I can’t open the door!”

“I’ll get it,” Pacifica opened the door. Gideon was still having a hard time trying to lift his bags. Even though he was 17, he didn’t seem tall enough for his age. Most of the teens Pacifica met where as tall as her, and she was 23.

The fact made Pacifica’s face gloomier.

“So, kids. Time to choose which room you’re sleeping in,” Bud raised a pair of keys in his hand in a teasing manner, as if they were actually that happy about coming here.

“I suggest Pacifica get’s the attic,” Gideon raised his hand in an attempt to take the keys.

“The attic?”

“I’m sure you like the view of the sky, right? There’s this huge window there with a great view of the skies.”

That would’ve been great, if the view of this town _was_ great.

“Well, Pacifica?”

“I’ll take it then,” Pacifica agreed, wanting to avoid more argument and just sink her face into the bed. Bud gave her one of the keys and handed the other one to Gideon, who immediately gave it a key chain.

“Robbie, would you mind helping dear Pacifica get her things to the attic?”

“No, sir,” Robbie responded, but his face was contradicting his words as he viewed the huge load he had to carry. “This way, miss.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The attic was dusty, but other than that, everything was organized and put in proper places. True enough, a huge window shaped into a triangle illuminated the place. Since it was sunset at the moment, the place had a mysterious orange glow to it, and it pleased Pacifica even in the slightest bit.

Although it was a tad strange shade of orange.

“Do you need anything else miss?” Pacifica had almost completely forgotten that Robbie had helped her carry her things here.

“No, thank you,” Pacifica thanked Robbie with her sweetest smile. “I do have a question though.”

“Hmm?”

“How old are you?”

“I am 27 years old,” Robbie replied without hesitation. Pacifica wondered if the _age in discretion_ thing was only applicable to girls.

“Oh, I’m 23,” Pacifica felt it was only fair to tell him her age as well. “No offense, but, are you the type to uh---“

“No, I am not, miss. Offense non-taken,” Robbie replied without letting her finish her question. He must’ve already guessed what she was about to ask, and replied in the most gentleman way he could garner.

“Thank you, I’ll head downstairs immediately,” Pacifica said before closing the door on Robbie. She waited before she could no longer hear Robbie’s footsteps before she flopped herself on the bed, which was pleasingly soft enough for her liking. The orange glow from the window gave a sort of warm feeling to the room, and she couldn’t help but smile. The light danced on her smooth blonde hair like embers.

Suddenly, in a blink, a blue glow appeared from outside and the world suddenly turned monochrome.

But it was gone just as quickly.

Pacifica sat up straight from her bed.

“What was that?!”


	2. Are you Afraid they'd Pop Out a Dragon or Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Pacifica are bored and are invited to the Tent of Telepathy, where they see the mystery twins!

With her heart beat racing by the second, Pacifica dragged herself downstairs as fast as she could.

“Calm down, Pacifica!” Bud ordered. “The hinges on those stairs are not as strong as they once were!”

“Sorry, Uncle Bud,” Pacifica tried catching her breath. “What was _that_?”

“What was what?”

“That!” Pacifica pointed towards…everywhere. “The world suddenly turned black and white and there was this blue glow!”

“Black and white? Blue glow?” Bud repeated the words as if they were alien to him. “I didn’t see anything.”

“She must’ve been playing some sort of game that disrupted her eyes normal speed of in-taking light in the real world,” Gideon theorized, hands making a peanut-butter sandwich. “Lots of games do that.”

“Or maybe her eyes are starting to get broken.”

“Guys!” Pacifica snapped, gaining everyone’s eyes on her. “My eyes are perfectly fine! I don’t even play games!”

“Well, then whatever you saw might’ve been your own imagination,” Bud answered. “You need to calm yourself down and eat a sandwich or two!”

Pacifica’s eyes landed on the tray that was filled of sandwiches already. She didn’t want to admit, but she was quite hungry from the long trip. She sat down with a look that says _this conversation isn’t over_.

But what was that really? What if Uncle Bud was right, and that was all just her imagination?

She dug her fork through the sandwich as if she was ready to murder someone.

“W-well, there’s a performance tonight at the Tenth of Telepathy!” Bud mused, trying to change the subject. “You might want to catch it!”

“Tent of Telepathy?”

“Oh, that, the whole town’s coming,” Robbie suddenly spoke, alarming everyone of his presence in the kitchen. “Those twins put up a really good magic show.”

“Twins? Magic show?” Pacifica repeated.

“There is no such thing as magic in this world,” Gideon muttered, carefully spreading the butter on his 8th sandwich.

“Magic, huh, we should try them out!” Pacifica suggested with excitement because she was bored as hell.

“Forget it! I’m pretty sure they’re a hoax,” Gideon bit into his sandwich aggressively. Pacifica made a soft giggle.

“You watched them before Gideon. You were pretty impressed,” Bud said, reminiscing the past. “You were too young to catch the trick.”

“Hey, I did! Sort of.”

A light bulb burned bright inside Pacifica’s mind.

“That’s too bad. Since you’re practically adult now, you might be able to actually _catch_ the tricks now. Too bad you don’t _want_ to come,” Pacifica sighed with a sickly sweet, teasing voice.

“Who the heck said I wasn’t going! I’m definitely going!” Gideon said with determination, his hands balled into fists with the bread knife in his hand. “I mean, wait!”

“Then it’s settled!” A bright smile was eminent on Pacifica’s face. “I’ll get dressed. You should too!”

And Pacifica sped to her room.

* * *

 

“So it’s literally a tent,” Pacifica regarded with a smile. “Why am I not surprised.”

“Why do I have to come here with the both of you?” Robbie groaned, losing his gentleman voice. The poor guy was asked by Bud Pines to _accompany_ the children, his other word for babysit. Bud did threaten him with a raise, so why not?

They were about to enter the tent when they were suddenly greeted by an old man in a suit with an eye-patch and cane. He seemed like he was somewhere around his 60s.

“You must be Pines’ kids!” the man spoke with a burly, low voice that seemed to pertain a certain growl to it. His voice literally screamed _someone you can’t trust._

“And you are?” Gideon asked seemingly without respect.

“Stanford Gleeful! Manager and grand-uncle of the Mystery Twins!” he answered with glee. “Welcome to the Tent of Telepathy! You are just in time for the show!”

Gideon didn’t really seem to give a damn, pulling out his console from his backpack, which Pacifica didn’t notice that he brought with him. Robbie on the other hand, seems to have frozen and couldn’t move from his spot, his looking at anywhere but Stanford Gleeful. Pacifica didn’t seem to mind it though. The old man was already showing off the twins in subtle ways. She was definitely expecting a good show now.

“Well, I’ll let you youngsters enjoy the show,” Stanford tilted his hat in salutations. “See you around!”

“Thank you, sir Gleeful!” Pacifica waved as the old man slowly disappeared into the dark of the night. How frozen Robbie was finally dawned into her.

“Robbie you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah,” Robbie stuttered. He seems to have been taken out of some sort of daze. “Let’s get in.”

* * *

 

 

The place was, how would you say this, _disorganized_ in an attractive way. Like a _Van Gogh_ painting splashed with a lot of _Supernatural._ Pacifica thought it fitting for a magic show. But something about this place reminded her eerily of---

“Miss Pacifica, I have found seats in the middle,” Robbie’s voice cut through her train of thoughts. Pacifica called out Gideon before they sat down. Gideon didn’t seem very comfortable about this.

“Gideon, it’s just a magic show,” Pacifica startled her nervous cousin. “Are you afraid they’d pop out something like a dragon?”

“Dragons aren’t real!” Gideon protested. “And I’d _ride_ a dragon! Why would I be scared of one?”

Pacifica opened her mouth in an attempt to let out a witty remark, but the lights dimming out snapped her out of her zone. The entire tent went dead silent, and the only light visible was from the tent’s entrance, and a small blue glow that was slowly getting brighter in the fog that was on the stage.

Special effects. How _creative._

Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared on the stage, making Gideon yelp. Pacifica couldn’t help but chuckle. The figure of a girl probably just her height suddenly appeared in the black smoke, and started speaking.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is such an honor to have you here tonight!” the figured emerged from the smoke to reveal a brunette with a really cute headband a really _cute_ choice of clothes.

But, where was the other one? Pacifica thought. I thought they were twins.

“My brother there, with the keyboard, had a vision!” she pointed to the place where the keyboard was positioned. There, a boy with a similar fashion sense and face was fiddling with a keyboard. “He predicts that you would _never_ regret coming here because you’ll be having tons of fun! Bwop!” she exclaimed and from behind her, at least a dozen doves flew up and towards the audience in a display of elegance, awing the audience.

The male twin started walking towards the stage, keyboard in hand, with an incredibly confident smile plastered on his---

“Pretty face for a boy,” Gideon whispers, apparently not thinking that his dearest cousin has very _perceptive_ ears.

“Hit it Dippy!”

Then the male started playing this really, really, _really,_ catchy tune.

“ _We can see---what others can’t see.”_

_“It’s an ability only us twins ever need”_

_“And we share it in this tent so that others can be free”_

_“Learn all of the secrets and the possibilities!”_

And for some reason, everyone inside the tent stood up and clapped their hands and stomped their feet along with the beat. Even Gideon, who seemed rather confused as to why he was going with the flow of the event.

“Pa-Pacifica! What’s going on?!” Gideon cried.

“T-telepathy?” was her just as confused answer.

The female twin started walking around the tent, guessing anything about the audience. When she suddenly approached Gideon, the poor teen made a yelp.

But she was actually approaching Robbie. Gideon let out a sigh of relief.

_“You wish Wendy never shot you down!”_

“I---!” Robbie let out a flustered stammer.

 _“But if she didn’t Dipper would kill you!”_ the female twin whispered in a creepy voice with a terrifying smile on her face. Robbie’s gulp was practically echoing in their ears.

Then she skipped away towards the next, leaving the three with their eyes wide open in shock.

“What was that?” Gideon managed.

“I have no idea,” Pacifica replied as sweat trickled down her neck. “We should probably get out of here.”

“Yeah.”

The cousins slowly made their way out of the tent when they noticed that Robbie was still standing there, awestruck.

“Robbie!”

“Huh? Oh, wait. Yes!” and he followed shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the song Mabel song is a parody of Gideon's song, Widdle Ol Me from the episode "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel" in the season 1.


	3. What are you doing Gideon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon, dramatically inlove with Mabel, decides to stalk the twins and finds something interesting!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> not really.

 

“That was quite a show,” Pacifica spoke, deciding to finally break the awkward silence enveloping the three of them. “Don’t you think so, Giddy?”

No answer was received.

“Gideon?”

“She’s so pretty,” was Gideon’s airy whisper.

“Come again?”

“And her hair looked like it was as soft as marshmallows!” Gideon continued chanting. It seems he has been _captured_ by that female twin’s charm.

“Robbie!” Gideon fawned over Robbie, who was trying his best not to fall apart after that event, or at least that’s what Pacifica thinks. “You got to see her up close! What did she smell like?! Definitely perfume right?! Vanilla? Cherry blossom?!”

“Uh…Pomegranates…?” Robbie answered, questioning his own response.

“Even better!” Gideon exclaimed with glee. “Enchanting!”

“I won’t bother questioning his tastes,” Robbie looked at Pacifica, hoping she’d nod her head in agreement.

“I don’t know about _enchanting_ ,” Pacifica scoffed. “But I can say she’s pretty. I mean, if every girl were to wear that _much_ make-up---“

“Don’t you dare insult the marshmallow!” Gideon scolded her cousin, pointing a finger at her nose. At first Pacifica was caught off guard, but she started chuckling.

“Gideon, chill,” Pacifica backed away. “No one’s saying anything.”

“Hmph.”

Pacifica giggled and took Gideon’s cap, ruffling her cousin’s smooth hair. “We’ll head on first. Do whatever… _investigation_ you need to do,” said Pacifica with a wink. Gideon’s smile seemed to reach one ear to another, and he ran away with it pasted on his face.

“ _Investigation_?” Robbie repeated, obviously disturbed.

“We like to think of it as an _indirect interrogation_ ,” Pacifica replied, almost copying the exact same smile of Gideon. “Seems like the female twin charmed him pretty well. Let’s get back to the shack.”

“Uhm, her name is Mabel,” Robbie corrected. “Should we even leave him?”

“He’ll be fine,” said Pacifica, brushing it away. “He’s done this more times than I have!”

“I...see,” Robbie responded, not reassured with Pacifica’s reply.

“By the way, who was this ‘Wendy’ chick Mabel mentioned?”

* * *

 

In Gideon’s eyes, Mabel Gleeful was nothing but pure _perfection_.

Thanks to his trusty gadgets, not to mention the amount of mobile data he had saved up for his use of wi-fi, he was able to do research on dearest Mabel through the internet.

Age 23. Great voice. Great Dance moves. Great art. Great everything!

That’s right, dearest. Mabel will be his. But where is she?

“Today’s show was great as usual Dipper.”

Gideon’s head perked and turned around like a rat when detecting cheese. Just behind the tent of telepathy was a small shed, whose door was open just enough for Gideon to get a clear peak of what was happening inside. Carefully and _stealthily_ , Gideon approached the shed, making sure not to make any noise such as breaking a twig like in those movies.

“Far from perfect,” a deep voice spoke. Gideon assumed it was the male twin. “I told you, not more than 5 persons an event. We weren’t able to levitate the audience because of this.”

_Levitate?_

“Come on, Dipper, it wasn’t so bad,” dearest Mabel angrily replied with her eyebrows furrowed, luscious pink lips puckered into a dangerously adorable pout. “We can already levitate on our own. Why not just raise the entire tent during a performance?”

“Risky,” Dipper clicked his tongue. “Our audience might stop coming. We can’t have that.”

The dear goddess Mabel scoffed. “Dipper, stop being so tense.” This beautiful being who was far more beautiful than a human had a squirrel in her hand, which she was just about to return to its cage. The cage was labeled ‘ _Soos_ ’, and Gideon couldn’t help but feel a shiver up his spine.

Probably because of how delicately his goddess returned the unworthy squirrel into its cage, wallowing in the warmth of his goddess’ hands.

Ah, how he wished he was the squirrel.

A sudden clank somewhere in the shed disturbed Gideon’s train of thoughts, and all heads turned towards a man in a blue tailcoat, an eye-patch over one eye and with a long top hat and a cane, who seemed to have dropped silverware from the tray he was holding. Immediately he stood up straight and repeatedly bowed.

“I am so sorry, master! I am so sorry, master!

“Tch.” Dipper once again clicked his tongue. “Plus we have to deal with that one.”

“Indeed,” the angel nodded. “Why him of all people?”

Dipper cleared his throat. Why is Mabel so _badass?!_

“Clean that up, William,” Dipper ordered sternly, to which the blue suited man obliged without protest. Was he their butler or something?

Damn, Gideon would _love_ to be Mabel’s butler.

“By the way, why did you have to bring up Wendy in the performance?” Dipper suddenly spoke, _disturbing_ Mabel who was staring at their butler Will.

“Oh? But it’s true isn’t it?” Mabel replied with a really, _really_ attractive smirk on her face.

“Shut up.”

“You _are_ happy now right, bro bro?” Mabel walked towards her brother slowly, and slyly, which Gideon thought was attractive and endearing. “She’s all yours after all.”

“This isn’t the time, Mabel,” Dipper was obviously annoyed, his voice sounded agitated.

But he had no right to speak to her that way!

“But wouldn’t it be so cool to see his heart shatter into pieces again?” Mabel said jokingly, her hands forming a heart and breaking the connection while saying _bwop!_ “Like that!”

She is so adorable, Gideon thought.

“Honestly now.” Dipper shook his head and stood up from his seat. “I’ll be out for a while. Make sure William doesn’t do anything catastrophic.”

“Oh crap!” was Gideon’s remark before he rolled himself out of the door’s way just as Dipper opened it wide and exited the shed. Gideon stared at the male twin before he suddenly disappeared before his very eyes in a blink.

“What the---“Gideon decided to turn around and continue staring at Mabel again when suddenly---

Mabel was right in front of him!

“M-M-Ma---!”

“What are you doing Gideon?” his goddess asked _him._

“I’m…I’m---!”

Suddenly, Gideon was running out of breath, as his throat suddenly felt like he was choking on something. He couldn’t breathe!

“Mabel!” Dipper’s voice echoed from behind. “That’s enough.”

“Hmph.”

Then the choking stopped, and Gideon finally felt the air come back to his lungs.

“Looks like you got yourself a stalker, Mabel,” said Dipper, intrigued.

“I get that a lot.”

Gideon couldn’t seem to focus on whatever they were saying right now. He was too engrossed with Mabel, who was standing right in _front_ of him.

“You are so beautiful.”

His goddess had a proud grin on her face. “I get that a lot too.”

“Don’t get too caught up with his flattery Mabel,” Dipper scolded, making Mabel roll her eyes.

For some reason he couldn’t figure out, he suddenly got caught in Dipper’s gaze. “Who are you?”

“G-G-Gideon Pines…sir,” Gideon answered, mentally slapping himself for not even getting a straight and stammer-free answer out of his tongue. Curses! And in front of his goddess as well!

“I can't believe Gideon is stalking me,” Mabel raised an eyebrow, but she had a wide smile on her face. “How amusing. What do you think we should do to him, Dipper?”

Do to me? Gideon thought.

“He’s your stalker, Mabel,” Dipper pointed at his twin. “I don’t want to get involved with it.”

“Fair point,” Mabel chuckled, which made Gideon blush slightly. “I guess I’ll let him off for now.”

“You will?” Dipper seemed utterly shocked.

“Yes. Run along now, Gideon,” Mabel instructed Gideon, shooing him away in the cutest way possible.

“Yes, milady!” and Gideon ran away with a huge grin on his face, albeit sweating a lot from getting too intimidated.

* * *

“There you are!” Bud whined as he stomped towards his son who still had a huge grin on his face. Bud has been waving his hand over Gideon’s face, who seemed to be in an awfully blissful state. “Where have you been?”

“She’s so perfect,” he said in an airy whisper. Pacifica sighed, amused.

“Stalking the female Gleeful.”

“Her name is Mabel!” Gideon corrected his cousin. “And she’s enchanting~!”

Bud suddenly had a grim expression on his face that still didn’t break Gideon’s train of thoughts.

“Bud, what’s wrong?” Pacifica sounded worried.

“Those Gleeful twins are not safe!” Bud yelled, finally startling Gideon out of his dreamworld. “I may have allowed you to watch their show but that will be the only time I’ll _let_ you watch something from them!”

The blonde rolled her eyes not really caring, but when she turned to look at Gideon, she finally found something way more horrible than that time she stared at her face in a broken mirror.  A chill went up her spine as a dark aura continued to surround her seemingly crying cousin.

“Uh, uh, now, now sonny,” Bud seemed like he was trying to find some sort of way to fix his mood. “I just meant you shouldn’t stalk them all the time!”

Gideon huffed, and the aura quickly disappeared. “Thanks old man!” He skipped towards his room, leaving Pacifica and Bud alone.

“I’m still here,” Robbie suddenly clears his throat. They totally forgot that he was still there.

“Pacifica,” Bud motioned for his niece. “I was serious when I said they were dangerous. Make sure Gideon stays away from them.”

Pacifica wanted to roll her eyes again, but the tone of Bud’s voice made her suddenly feel overprotective. “Yes, Bud.”

“Right. Now get some shut eye, Pacifica.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author thinks you may not like how they worked with Gideon's affection for Mabel, but you'll see soon enough.


	4. I am not worthy to eat your cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain man visits his prisoner. Extra Chapter 4.5

“Wendy?”

A familiar voice disturbed the silence of the near-empty dungeon. Footsteps echoed throughout the place, as if the person was observing every lifeless cell. This sort of noise comes frequently, at least once every three days. Her heart filled with glee every time she heard this voice. The sound of her old friend greeting her, and all the depression flushes out of her body.

But it immediately comes back along with disappointment when the person who came to greet her was nothing like that familiar voice; like her old friend.

“I brought you lunch,” Master Tyrone spoke. It made every hair on Wendy’s body stand; this tyrant was the spitting image of Dipper Gleeful, a boy she once knew. He even sounds like him, but lifeless. Cold and menacing. She did not bother responding to the tyrant, whimpering like an imprisoned rat, her back facing the door, lying on the bed. But, she is indeed an imprisoned rat.

A cold breeze embraced her body when the door suddenly swung open, causing her to freeze in her position.

“Oh, you’re awake,” there was a tone of relief in this imitator’s voice. “I thought you were asleep so I just opened the door. I brought you food.”

“I…” she swallowed air, trying to muster a voice that didn’t seem afraid.       “I’m not hungry, master.”

“Aw…come on,” the voice seemed playful. “I made it myself. It won’t blow up on your face unlike what Mabel whipped up for you last time.”

“All…the more reason for me not to eat,” her voice cracked. “I am not worthy to eat your cooking.”

“I said _eat!_ ” the tyrant’s voice boomed in the cell. She should turn around, she _knows_ she should, and she would. But she was too frozen, even her voice stopped whimpering.

“Look at me, Wendy,” the voice ordered, and she couldn’t protest because her body automatically turned around and floated off the bed. Her face was so close to his, yet she tried her best not to look straight into his eyes. “Look at _me!_ ”

He suddenly grabbed her face roughly and with another hand held a spoon filled with rice. “Open your mouth!”

Wendy just closed her eyes, shivering. Her pale lips not opening. She didn’t know that she was already crying. All she could feel was fear, not even the pain coming from the way he was gripping her face.

She could hear him gasp sharply, and suddenly her face was free, and she was landing back on her bed. She finally opened her eyes to look at Master Tyrone, and for a split second, he looked like the Dipper she once knew. His pupils were shaking, as if he just found out how horrible he was being. But it disappeared too quickly, and he stood up, hands clenched with a menacing look on his face. It sent another shiver through her spine.

The plate he brought floated in the air and burned in cold blue fire. “Reflect on what you’ve done.”

The door of the cell shut close tight when he went out. Wendy made a sigh of relief, wiping away her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the author hasn't been quite punctual in updating the story, they decided to give out this short, short chapter.


	5. I'd really like it if we made it offical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon gets a little surprise from Mabel Gleeful

 

It was another solemn morning in the Hadron Manor. That is if, the casual whirring and clanking and bumping of machinery was your definition of solemn, then you’d definitely find it that way.

Mabel hummed the intro of the Family Guy cartoon in loops as she strolled down the hallways of what was once the magnificent Southeast manor which is now the magnificent _Hadron_ manor. Professor Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket, the town’s self-acclaimed genius scientist who now works for the Gleeful twins bought the manor once the Southeast family went bankrupt 10 years ago and he does well in filling the technical needs of the twins for their schemes.

Plus Mcgucket lost a bet to Stanford Gleeful and now the twins are living in the manor as well.

“Mabel,” Dipper’s voice suddenly echoes through the hallway. “It’s time to feed Soos.”

“Why can’t you feed him?” Mabel spit back.

“I’m a busy guy,” her twin replied in a monotonous tone. “Feeding a squirrel that used to be our repairman is a waste of time. This is why I told you you shouldn’t have turned him before.”

“But he’s so cuddly now! His fatty belly is so much more useful this way,” Mabel protested, but apparently her brother decided that it was a waste of time to respond to her sister. So she strutted down the hallways mocking the way he talks.

She’s had it.

“For pete’s sake, Dipper! Notice me will you?!” Mabel angrily kicked open Dipper’s door---only to regret doing so after seeing such profanity. Glass shattered on the floor, Dipper has a blanket in his hands hovering over _dear_ Wendy, who was trying to pick up the shards with bleeding hands.

“Bloody hell, Mabel. Learn how to knock!” Dipper ordered as the supposed broken door slammed itself close on Mabel’s face, leaving the female twin astounded. Mabel face-palmed, seeing as how stupid she was. She should’ve killed that emotional ginger when she had the chance.

A blue light suddenly made Mabel come back to reality, and she was face to face with the blue triangular one-eyed creature with the top hat in chains.

“My supreme leader of the dark unicorn forces, are you unwell?” Will asked. During their first day into the contract, Mabel ordered Will to call her that, and never by her name.

“I’m fine William. Definitely not ill in this perfectly conditioned body,” said Mabel flamboyantly.

“Did Ms. Wendy escape her cell again?”

“Yes,” Mabel rolled her eyes. “I swear, sometimes I think Dipper actually wants her to escape and run towards him, seeing the slut she is.”

Will suddenly seemed teary-eyed. “I do not think Master Dipper would like hearing those words from your mouth.”

“Oh, sure! Because it’s _always_ about Dipper! He’s the smart guy! He uses his powers efficiently! But what about me, Mabel, the brawn! He never has time for me now!”

“Master Dipper is a busy man. With Sir Stanford being too busy, Master is practically playing Mayor of Gravity falls and---“

“I had the idea to _summon_ you years ago, Will!” Mabel snapped back. “Why are you defending him?!”

By this time, Will’s tears were already flooding down like a raging waterfall on his flat cheeks. Mabel’s rage immediately diminished seeing as how much shaking his big eyeball was doing.

“Damn you Will and your cute triangular shape!” Mabel grabbed the demon and hugged it tight. “It’s harder to get mad at you when you’re a friggin triangle!”

“Does…my lady…wish for me to…transform once again?” Will asked in between breathes, seeing as how tight Mabel was hugging him.

“Take me to where Candy and Grenda are right now.”

The musky scent of the town filled Mabel’s nostrils as she landed in front of Wilt’s diner. One of the reasons everyone goes to the diner is because of Lady Susan Wentworth. Lady Susan was a fat woman whose elegance outmatched the amount of weight she had. She fancied only the most expensive stuff, but surprisingly, the prices of her food were low enough for a normal person to buy. There was some sort of problem with her left eye, so she used a monocle to divert the attention away from it. Classy.

Unfortunately, not everyone who enters the diner is ever as classy as Lady Susan, such as the two lovely ladies beating up a scrawny kid she didn’t know.

“And if you ever try to send her anymore sham mails and letters, you’re not going to get out of here alive!” said the buff, deep voiced lady.

“I already sent his girlfriend all the letters he sent Mabel, we can let him off for now,” said the long haired bespectacled lady with the Korean accent. Mabel approached them with a huge grin on her face.

“Grenda! Candy!” she greeted with arms open wide. “Good to see you, though we technically just met 3 hours ago.”

“Mabel!” were both their responses as they locked her in a hug, but it seemed pretty one-sided since she and Candy were both being carried by Grenda.

The buff brunette put them down. Mabel then approached the heavily-injured male with a sly grin on her face. The boy cowered, unable to gaze away from Mabel’s intimidating eyes. Suddenly---

“Boo.”

The screams of the boy filled their ears as his eyes burned in scalding blue fire. He quickly stood up and ran away, too terrified to stay any moment longer in fear of what Mabel will do to him next. The 3 ladies were left there, laughing at the top of their lungs. Grenda and Candy were clutching their stomachs, while Mabel was doing more of a composed chuckle.

When they finally stopped, Grenda decided to speak. “Still, it’s really rare to see Mabel in town without Dipper or just being alone.”

“Oh, no,” Mabel shook her head. “I am not alone.”

The sound of chains echoed from behind, and a human Will appeared, in his usual blue suit and tie.

Mabel sighed and shot Will an annoyed look. “Didn’t I tell you to wear something a little more casual?”

“M…master Tyrone has ordered me to look my best every time I get out of the manner…and this is his definition of ‘looking best’ so,” Will stammered as he tried to fight back the unnecessary tears. Her brother ordered William as well to address him as Tyrone when he isn’t present, or if there are guests.

Candy approached the close-to-crying blue-haired gentleman with some sort of perverted smile on her face. “You look good in anything you wear William, _especially_ when you are wearing nothing.”

“Ahem!” Mabel cleared her throat when she felt how uncomfortable Candy was making her demon feel. “I am here in town because someone finally came back after so many years.”

“Ooh!”  Candy’s face gleamed. “Is it who we think it is?”

“Heh,” the door of the diner swung open to reveal Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast with a pack of food, waiting to be eaten.

 

* * *

 

 

“When we get home, remind me to reheat those donuts,” Pacifica brushed her hair as she walked with Gideon. Her cousin was still immersed in his console, so she decided to speed her pace up a bit so that he’d place effort in catching up.

“Yeah, sure,” was Gideon’s dismissive response. Just as Gideon was about to stop playing with his console, he heard a sweet whistle from behind. “Wha---“

“ _Gideon_ ,” a faint, alluring voice came from behind a van. “Come over here.”

“That voice---!” Gideon immediately sprinted towards the van, because he was no fool. This voice was no other than his goddess’ voice.

“Hello, Gideon,” was Mabel’s soft greeting as Gideon stood in front of her, seemingly melting of his chubby cheeks in a red hot, blushing mess.

“H-h-hi…Mi…mi…mila---“

“For you, Mabel is fine Gideon,” Mabel chuckled, pinching his cheeks. “You are so adorable!”

“I…I…can’t believe you just said that. To _me._ ”

Mabel continued to caress Gideon’s cheeks before touching his lips. “Get used to it. Would you like to hang out?”

“Do…do I?!” Gideon cleared his throat. “I mean, of course of I do!”

“Wonderful!” Mabel clapped her hands in delight.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Gideon,” Mabel cooed. “Would you like to hold my hand?”

“Wha---“

“Oh! You missed, young man!” the stall clerk booed as Gideon missed the target because he got flustered by what Mabel said. Gideon wore a sad pout, disappointed that he couldn’t get Mabel the stuffed toy he wanted to give her. “Next time, laddie!”

Gideon continued to gaze down the ground, not noticing the menacing expression on Mabel’s face while she held a ball of blue fire in hand, making the stall clerk shiver in fear.

“B-but! You still get a prize! Yay!” the stall clerk exclaimed in his most fake enthusiastic voice. “Pick any prize kid.”

Gideon blinked his eyes repeatedly in confusion. “But I lost—“

“Isn’t that great Gideon?” Mabel hugged him from behind, making the 17 year old as red as a tomato. “I want that one with the same hat as yours!”

All doubt was flushed away off his body once he saw Mabel’s enchanting smile. He took the prize gladly and held hands with Mabel as they headed towards their next destination.

 

* * *

 

 

“You are so pretty Mabel,” Gideon whispered as Mabel tried to keep her hair from getting messy because of the wind. Her dainty, slender fingers combed through her hair as she smiled at her white-haired companion, whose blush was overshadowing the orange glow of the sunset.

“I could never count the number of times you’ve said that to me today, Gideon,” Mabel replied sweetly. “You really made me happy today.”

“Same here as well,” Gideon had a warm smile on his face. “How could this day get any better?”

Gideon felt his sides turn into jelly as Mabel’s face grew closer in his mind, as if asking for a kiss….which was actually happening in reality!

“M-mabel?”

“I know how,” Mabel purred. “I know it might be too soon, but…I feel that we have mutual feelings for each other, Gideon.”

“We…we do?!” Gideon felt exhilarated.

“Yes, and I’d really like it if we made it official,” Mabel continued.

“Offici---oh!” Gideon stumbled on his words upon realizing what she meant. “You mean—“

“Yes. And I’d understand if you won’t but---“

“No!” Gideon shook his head vigorously. “The pleasure to be your lover is all mine! Though I’m quite new at this.”

Mabel lifted Gideon’s chin to see his face properly. “Don’t worry. We can be each other’s first relationship.”

Gideon needn’t say no more, for Mabel locked their lips together in a kiss, and the world didn’t seem to matter to Gideon at the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Bud screamed at the top of his lungs. He was so shocked that he couldn’t say more, making Pacifica do all the talking.

“He is. “Haven’t you seen _Frozen_ yet Gideon? You can’t marry someone you just met!”

“Yes, I have seen it!” Gideon shot her an annoyed look. “And it’s not like I’m marrying her! Though I’d want to.”

“Gideon!”

“And it’s not like she’s Hans.”

“That’s not the point here, sonny!” Bud finally found the words to speak. “You’re dating _Mabel Gleeful!_ ”

“I know that the Gleefuls are your sworn enemies, but it’s just Mabel, dad!” Gideon protested.

Bud heaved heavily before grunting and storming off while screaming “I warned you!”

Pacifica shook her head, disappointed. “You got him pissed.”

“He’ll…get over it.”

“Fine. But let me ask you, Gideon,” Pacifica eyed his cousin. “How did she know your name the first night you met her?”

“Night? Which night?”

Pacifica grunted distastefully. “I give up,” and she left the living room.

Gideon was far too happy to intake the words everyone was saying to him that time, but he was sure that he’d be thinking about it the following days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author decided to only update the story once it reached 500 reads. Here it is.
> 
> The author thinks not a lot might be pleased with GideonXMabel, but please be patient :D Something nice will happen


	6. You always know what to say

“Mabel,” Dipper’s stern voice boomed in her ears, making her train of thoughts go downhill with a whistle. The female twin was trying her best to smooth out her curls when her brother opened the door with a whooping ‘bam!’ making her drop her brush. She was going out on a date with Gideon tonight, and she couldn’t be anything but happy.

It has been about a week since they finally became an item. She and Gideon already went out on several dates. Gideon was an incredibly dorky gentleman who would feel sorry for himself if he couldn’t please Mabel, and it was just the way she wanted. And everyone in the town was happy! The news spread like hellfire, and everyone seemed pretty pleased about it. After all---

_It appeared that someone could finally tame Mabel._

Unfortunately, Dipper had a nick of being late in the modern world’s news, handling the work of a mayor behind the curtains and caring for his redheaded slut.

“In what way did you ever think that I would ever approve of this?” Dipper’s voice boomed as he slammed a newspaper on Mabel’s desk. Its headline read “ _Townsfolk argue the ship name for newly formed couple Mabel and Gideon Pines!_ ”

Mabel scoffed, continuing the action of smoothing her soft curls. “In the way that you’d think of my happiness maybe?”

She was getting annoyed at the way Dipper treated her these past few weeks. Really, she’s thankful that he volunteered to help with their grand uncle Ford’s work with being a mayor. Because of that, she was able to do anything she wanted to do without all the hard paperwork burdening her. But that cannot be his excuse for treating him like some citizen of this town!

“Oh,” Dipper was at a loss for words. In his mind, several gears started turning as he looked for the right response to calm her sister’s rage. “You could’ve just been straight forward and told me about it.”

A vase from behind him suddenly exploded into pieces. Apparently that wasn’t the right thing to say.

“And you still haven’t explained to me as to why you’re suddenly head over heels over this newcomer in town.” Behind Dipper, the vase pieces started floating in an attempt to fix it back to its original state. That was Dipper’s doing, he did not want to step on any shards that may threaten his feet.

Mabel shot him an annoyed look, lips pouted. “That’s none of your business! _Your_ business is mayor work and Wendy. _Never_ your twin.”

The vase was finally complete just as the realization came to Dipper. With a gentle smile, he took a brush from Mabel’s desk and tenderly started brushing his sister’s hair.

“I keep forgetting how easily jealous my sister can get.”

“That’s because you haven’t been paying attention,” Mabel snatched the brush off his smirking brother’s hand and blew raspberries at him. In return, the younger twin let out a heartfelt chuckle.

Mabel’s face then contorted into a frown in a spit second. “You still aren’t forgiven.”

“I can see that,” Dipper sighed. He glanced around the room wondering if he could look for something that could atone for his wrong doing. He suddenly remembered that pink dress made out of feathers that Mabel made when they were still kids. Dipper, without her sister’s consent, hid the dress and adjusted the size every year according to Mabel’s growth. The amount of effort that kid Mabel put into making that dress amused Dipper, and he hoped he could maybe have the same amount of effort if he worked on something by Mabel.

Unfortunately, he found himself disgusted at himself for putting so much effort on a ghastly dress. But it just might save him from getting caught up in Mabel’s rage.

A faint pink glow reflected on her mirror got Mabel’s attention. A familiar dress appeared behind her, and the tension in the room went from 1 to 100.

“What on earth do you think of me?” scowled Mabel. “An eighth grader? I hope you’re not forgetting that I’m the older twin.”

“Of course not,” Dipper chuckled lowly. Snapping his fingers, the dress was engulfed in bright blue fire. The light startled Mabel, and the excruciating heat was making her sweat, slowly melting away her carefully applied foundation.

Curse her for not having waterproof foundation.

“Dipper!” Mabel screeched. “What the hell are you doing? My make-up!”

The same kind of flame formed as a ball in Mabel’s hand, determined to burn at least her brother’s arm. But the ball quickly diminished as Mabel’s rage was replaced by awe from the dress.

The fire enveloping the pink dress wrapped itself on the cloth, changing the original pink feathers into cerulean-colored silk. The supposed ballgown shrunk in size into a cocktail dress, and the waistline went up into an empire waist. The neckline swept down to a sweetheart, and the upper part turned into a vanta black color with a dark grey lace enveloping the black part. A silver belt appeared on the waist line with teal diamonds on it.

Mabel gasped, unable to keep herself from smiling. “Dipper! It’s beautiful!”

“Only the best for my sister,” Dipper nodded in agreement, staring at his handiwork. Once again he snapped his fingers, and Mabel’s closet opened. One of her blazers for their shows flew out and was set ablaze once again. It burned into a Prussian blue blazer, its length from shoulder to just below the chest area.

“It’s cold tonight,” Dipper handed Mabel her supposed outfit for the night. “Don’t want to get my sister sick.”

Mabel immediately grabbed the dress off his arms and swayed around the room with a happy…smirk?

“You always know what to say brother,” she snickered. “I’ll forgive you for now.”

Dipper didn’t say anything but nod with a gentle smile. He walked away towards the door slowly as Mabel started taking off her shirt.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. The author is busy, but they will make sure to give you a satisfying next chapter. This is a mere view of how the author sees the reverse twins interacting when they're alone. Hope their personalities hit a bingo to you


	7. Don't you want to get closer to me?

Pacifica was right. It was raining. Gideon cussed lowly, regretting the choice to have a gondola date tonight. But every worry washed away when he saw Mabel's satisfied smile.  
His goddess is so magnificent, not minding getting wet and all.

Or so he thought. Behind Mabel's smile was the hard-to-fight urge to set fire to the rain swallowing her dark soul. It was ruining her hair! The only reason she wouldn't was because of Dipper's wishes. 

And also because Gideon seems to think her powers were a mere circus trick. If he saw her true capabilities, his view of her would to pieces faster than the twin towers. 

"I'm sorry," Gideon's voice invaded her thoughts. "This wasn't really the date I was planning."

The disappointment in Gideon's face was a sign for her to do something. Her plans were to either make an invisible barrier surrounding their gondola, pull out an umbrella from the mindscape, or teleport them to another place.

For the sake of subtleness, the correct option was obvious.

With a low snap of her fingers, the world turned monochrome. The shaking of the gondola and the waves slowed. The rain drops looked like tiny shards of transparent glass floating towards the sky. The heaving of Gideon's chest as he exhaled, visible. Only Mabel's pace remained the same. And she made sure to put a barrier around her to avoid getting wet.

But Mabel took her time in the mindscape. The sight of her Gideon being still but not completely frozen. Every part of his body; his freckles, his frosty and unruly white hair, thin lips carved into a sweet smile, chubby cheeks tinted red...

...he was just perfect. She could just stare at him all day. But she shouldn't dally. With another snap of her fingers, an um-brella appeared right in front of her, and fell down once she exited the mindscape. Everything was back to normal, except for the slightly stronger rain.

"Oh no!" groaned Gideon. "It just got worse! I'm sorry."

"It's alright Gideon," she said with a gentle smile. "A little rain can never hurt."

"I guess," Gideon sighed in relief.

The rain was in no way good for her hair.

"Ah-" Mabel gasped, staring at the umbrella that she had absolutely no idea how it got there. "An umbrella!"

She immediately picked up the umbrella and opened it.

"Gideon!" she motioned her boyfriend who had a quizzical look on his face. "Join me!"

That's weird, Gideon thought. He could've sworn that it wasn't there a moment ago.

"Oh, I'm fine Mabel. You can have it to yourself."

"Silly!" Mabel giggled. "It's big enough for two people!"

"How...convenient," stammered Gideon. There was something off about Mabel right now. But he can't seem to pinpoint it. "But, no. I have to oar us back to shore."

"Awee," complained Mabel, inching closer to Gideon. "Don't you want to get closer to me?"

"Ah, it's not that I don't-" what is it? "Mabel, the boat!"

"But I want to be close to you," begged Mabel with a pout. She was close enough to snag a kiss, which she was about to- 

-but she was stopped by Gideon's hand on her shoulder. 

Gideon gulped, eyes wide for some reason. "It's just...the boat might fall over if you stick too close. We can cuddle back at the shore."

"I see," Mabel retreated, seeing his response as reasonable. Gideon's hand slid down her arm and grabbed her hand, drawing it close to his lips and planting a small peck on it.

"I love you Mabel," Gideon whispered before grabbing the oars. Mabel's face was on fire, not expecting that at all.

"I love you too Gideon!" she replied with a sweet smile. She held the umbrella up as Gideon rowed them back to shore.

\----------

"I had a great time Gideon."

"Me too Mabel," replied Gideon who was putting the boat aside. "Sorry you had to watse your stunning dress. I should've told you about my plans."

"No worries!" assured Mabel. "Next time I shouldn't underestimate your level of romance."

Gideon did nothing but chuckle lightly. Mabel, noticing how distracted he seemed, kissed his cheek gently. It worked well; Gideon's face immediately glowed red.

"I love you Giddy," whispered Mabel. Gideon looked like he was about to melt.

"Same here," he managed. He turned around awkwardly and walked away. Mabel did the same, slightly minding how he didn't return the kiss and walked her home. Oh well.

Once Mabel was no longer around, Gideon dropped his smile, breathing heavily as he remembered the feel of Mabel's completely dry shoulder under the heavy rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. I will no longer be updating this story because of life, so I decided to give the credits of this story to Chara, a classmate of mine. She will be typing the next chapters, and I believe you will hardly notice since our writing style is practically the same.
> 
> This is the last chapter I will type myself. Thank you and I hope you have fun with Chara.
> 
> check her out on DA! chara-est-nakamura.deviantart.com


	8. "You've never heard of Beauty and the Beast, have you?"

"I'm coming!" Pacifica repeated, running down the stairs in her rainbow pajamas. Uncle Bud wasn't at the Shack, Robbie hasn't arrived yet, and Gideon was still asleep. It was understandable though; it was still 6 in the morning. Whoever was knocking this early in the morning was either a stalker, a homeless man asking for shelter, or someone Bud made a bet with and was asking for his pay.

Unfortunately, she was already half-awake.

She washes her face first and fixes her hair before opening the door.

But what appeared was not any of the guesses she made a moment ago. The handsome gentleman in front of her was no older than she was. Hair kept tidier than Gideon's, dressed in blue and black all over and---

\---he smells good.

But Pacifica feels as if she's seen this person somewhere.

Maybe in her dreams? her sub-consciousness speaks, gaining an internal slap from Pacifica.

"H...how may I help you?"

Great. The first impression she leaves on the guy is "a messy, stuttering blonde."

The guy took a while before he finally opened his mouth to speak, "Your breath smells like it could kill. What kind of girl forgets to brush her teeth before heading to sleep?"

The thoughts of 'handsome gentleman' immediately crumbled in her mind.

"Well, I'm sorry kind sir, but the shack is close as of the moment!" she says, pissed off as she quickly attempts to close the door.

Attempted to. The guy was faster and faster and was able to stop the door.

"You've never heard of Beauty and the Beast, have you?"

"If I've learned anything from that story, it's to never judge someone by their looks," Pacifica snapped, unconsciously complimenting the guy. "Who are you?"

"You may know me as Dipper Gleeful from the tenth of telepathy," he bowed slightly; hand on abdomen, like a 'real' gentleman. "Or as the assistant of this town's mayor."

"What are you here for?" she quickly bit back.

"An invitation."

He flicked his hand and instant, a letter suddenly appeared. It smelled like lavender, encrypted with what seemed like golden vectors.

"I would like to invite your cousin Gideon Pines to our manor tomorrow evening, 7 pm, sharp," Dipper said slowly, as if he was mocking her. "I'd like to get to know him better through a friendly meal."

"Gideon?" Pacifica gasped. "Right! You're Mabel's brother!"

He nods, no change in his expression.

"Of course, you, your uncle, and your uptight cashier are allowed to go as well," with that, his thumb swiveled down the letter and it multiplied in his hand, like magic. Pacifica took the letters reluctantly.

"Of course, I'm not expecting any of you to come," scoffed Dipper, drying Pacifica of her patience. "However, do remember that this meal was planned by Mabel. If Gideon doesn't show up, she will surely rai---"

Dipper stopped, contemplating on his words. Pacifica remained stoic, but quite curious as to what he was going to say.

"Mabel would definitely be disappointed if her boyfriend couldn't attend."

Pacifica nodded, still a bit confused.

"Would you like to have some tea first--" was her polite invitation, but Dipper was no longer around, as if he vanished into thin air.

Pacifica clutched the letters in hand.

 

* * *

"Gideon!" Bud scolded Gideon whose tie was crooked.  "Fix your tie!"

"Why are you suddenly so enthusiastic about this?" Gideon slapped his father's arm, annoyed. "Don't you hate the Gleefuls?"

"Of course I do!" Bud exclaimed triumphantly. "This is our chance to show them that we aren't afraid of them!"

"What kind of logic is that?" Gideon muttered as he decided to just use a bow tie instead.

"Why do I have to go with?" Robbie spoke to himself in a loud voice. The young man no longer needed to change his look since he was formal every day.

"Why not?" Gideon chuckled.

After their date, Gideon has been weary whenever Mabel was around. But now that they were invited, he seems to have forgotten it all and is giddy about seeing her again.

However, not everyone was excited.

"Pacifica?"

She snapped out of her innermost thoughts at the mention of her name.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern. "You've been out of it for a while."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just..." she stopped, choosing her words. "...distracted."

"Distracted by what?" Gideon repeated. What on earth could distract Pacifica so--

Gasp.

"Of Dipper?"

Pacifica looked like she spit invisible juice.

"Of whom now?!"

"That would explain a lot!" Gideon snapped his fingers in realization. "You and I are cousins, and that would explain our preferences! You like Dipper because I like Mabel!"

"That is a hasty generalization!" Pacifica retorted, but her face was a blushing red. She obviously thought he was good looking. He'd think the same way, since Dipper looked exactly like Mabel minus the long hair. Course that was in a no homo way.

"That would be normal," Bud suddenly cut in. "After all, the manor we are having dinner in is her family's old heirloom."

Gideon's jaw dropped, gaping at Pacifica.

Somewhere in the back, Robbie cleared his throat. "I think that the Gleefuls would prefer if we got there on time."

"Yeah!" Gideon immediately opened the door and exited the shack. The 3 followed suit, unsure of what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first time to post a chapter of this story, so I was really excited and added a chapter immediately! I've also started the next chapter! My chapters will be shorter than MarQuiane's usual, but I'll be faster than MarQuiane~! www. Hope you like this chapter and want more!
> 
> -Chara


	9. You've grown big since the last time we talked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Gleefuls?

"They're late," Dipper said annoyed, staring at his pocket watch. The entire lobby was completely silent without the ticking of his watch. Mabel was still preparing herself, the three adults didn't think they needed to be involved, so Dipper decided to entertain the arriving guests.

 But Grunkle Stanley seemed rather against that decision.

 "They might just be preparing themselves," defended Will in a low voice. The demon was supposed to assist Mabel in changing, but she insisted that he help Dipper instead.

 "You keep your mouth shut," snapped Dipper along with the loud closing of his pocket watch. "And change into your human form. It would be weird to see a floating blue triangle."

 "I'll just hide myself fro--"

 Poof-!

 In an instant Will turned into his human form complete in a butler outfit, minus the glowing. Chains suddenly enclosed Will's neck, held by Dipper.

 "You will be the butler because I say so," he said in a booming voice. "I won't let you out of my sight."

 Will simply nodded, trying to stop involuntary tears from flowing. Truth be told, among the two twins, Will was most scared of Dipper. Mabel treated Will like a butler who was a member of their cruel family, however Dipper---

 The scoff Dipper made snapped him back to the reality of humans.

 The sound of a car's engine was audible from outside. Dipper put on his best 'people' smile and motioned Will to open the doors.

 

* * *

"I love what they've done with the place," whispered Gideon to Pacifica as they walked down the long hallway towards the dining room. For the past few minutes, Dipper allowed them to roam around the house since Mabel was taking way longer than he bargained for.

Will walked beside Dipper, staring at his face to see any changes in his expression.

"Thank you, Gideon," Dipper said, poker faced. "I would want nothing but the best for our family."

Gideon nodded, staring at the paintings on the walls.

"I hope the changes we made are up to your taste, Ms. Southeast?" Dipper asked Pacifica, who would've jumped at the cold mention of her name. 

"Ah, well," Pacifica cleared her throat. "I've never really lived here, so I can't really find any 'changes'."

"Of course," Dipper nodded, pinching Will who was about to say something. "Still, I find it quite surprising that Mr. Pines decided to show up."

"Why not?" Bud restrained the urge to scoff. "It's not very often that we get invited to the most prestigious house in the town."

"Indeed you are," Dipper opened his pocket watch again. Where the fuck is Mabel? She knows how much he hates people!

Everyone went silent again, and it was making Pacifica uncomfortable. Robbie was the only one who has been completely silent, so she pinched him.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" she called out. "Say something!"

"I'd rather n---" looking up was a grave mistake. Robbie's eyes met with Dipper's, and he has never felt so imprisoned and cold. Dipper's gaze pierced its way into his throat, bones, and everything else. There was no change in Dipper's expression, but his eyes---

it was like they could dig into his soul. It was driving him insane.

"Ahem," Dipper cleared his throat. The cold feeling subsided, but the fear---

"Please do alarm us if you need to use the CR. We don't want urine on our carpets."

"Huh?" said Robbie in a shivering voice. The cold feeling suddenly made its way down his legs and that's when he realized... 

...he peed himself.

Embarrassed and ashamed, he tripped over nothing and stumbled down the carpet, butt first. Everyone gasped in concern except Dipper, who was clicking his tongue.

"Robbie!" exclaimed Pacifica.

"Dear god, please don't do that," Dipper groaned, stretching his arm out to help Robbie up. For some reason, everyone was frozen, somehow expecting something to happen. Robbie had no other choice, but to accept the gesture; the cold hand that could chop his off.

"I'm sorry," he said, head hung low.

"It's alright. I'll lead you to the CR, then you can clean yourself up."

"Oh."

"And Will."

Will flinched at the sound of his name.

"Send our guests to the dining room."

"Yes, sir," Will nodded his head vigorously.

\-----

It was like the silence was the only thing saving him from death as he treaded a narrow hall with Dipper.  No words were exchanged between them. Not once did Dipper ever look behind him, as if he knew that Robbie would get lost in this place, and he wouldn't even care at all.

Call him paranoid, but he could feel it. That searing hate emitting itself from Dipper's stoic, tense exterior. He didn't day anything, even change expressions, but it was so strong that it made him buck his knees. By now, he was pretty sure Dipper isn't leading him to a comfort room, but a torture room, where he would wish he died instead of what Dipper would do to him.

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't Dipper's either. But why was Dipper so guilty?

His train of thoughts stopped when he accidentally bumped into Dipper who stopped unexpectedly.

"Watch your step," Dipper advised sternly. The taller brunette didn't flinch an inch.

Taller...

"You've grown big since the last time we talked," mentioned Robbie in an attempt for small talk. However, the younger adult didn't seem to be in the mood to talk about the past, not like he was ever in the mood to. Panicking Robbie immediately looked for a different subject.

"How come you only have one butler?" asked Robbie, recalling the anxious butler clad in blue. "Your house is so huge."

"William is more than enough," his voice alone was dismissing and intimidating. "Are you coming?"

Robbie didn't realize that he was already at their destination. Terrified, he gulped as he entered the dark room, followed by Dipper.

\---

The two Pines were having a great time talking to Will when the doors opened slowly, revealing Dipper...alone.

"Master Tyrone!" Will ran towards Dipper, whose face remained stoic in front of his flustered blue butler.

"Master, your tie and collar are crooked."

"Oh," for a split second, Dipper looked shocked. He slapped Will's hand away, saying that he'd do it himself. What happened in the CR?

"Uh, Dipper," Bud stood up. "Where's Robbie?"

Dipper was once again staring at his pocket watch, wondering when the hell she would appear-- when a loud bam startled everyone. Mabel appeared, panting. She was wearing a backless lavender cocktail. She looked cute but exhausted. Gideon immediately stood up at the sight of her.

"Mabel!" he exclaimed, running to her side. "What happened to you?"

"I'm---" she gasped sharply. "Fine. Our pet hamster got out and I had to chase it around."

Dipper facepalmed. "I can't believe you were less punctual than your guests."

"It's fine, really," Bud cut in, feeling the tension in the room rise. "Where's Robbie?"

"He said he had something to deal with and left," he walked towards a seat and sat. "Let's eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. This chapter was supposed to be at least 2000 words long but MarQuiane said each chapter should be less than that so
> 
> She wanted me to make some sort of.. "hints" about the pairs you could possibly ship here. what do you think happened to Robbie? Tell us in the comments below! Sorry for the typos!
> 
> -Chara


	10. I won’t. Not Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter. Robbie's back but...?

"And then Will was running around panicking instead of setting Dipper off fire!"

And everyone burst into laughing except Will, who was crying in embarrassment and Dipper who was busy slicing his steak.

"So you think of Will as more of an apprentice to you than a butler," stated Pacifica who was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Of course we do!" happily proclaimed Mabel. Will was on the verge of crying tears of joy.

"But don't push your luck," Mabel winked, but her voice was cold and menacing enough for Will to fear her words, and he bit his lip trying to stop his tears.

"Wish I could learn magic like you," Gideon whispered, in awe of how amazing his goddess was. But instead of finding pleasure in Gideon's newfound dream, she dropped a glass of wine in shock, and the snort Dipper made was quite audible.

"What's this? You don't think Gideon could handle your magic?" Bud asked, being the only person in the room to cite those gestures as challenges.

"No," Mabel immediately revolted. "We didn't mean---"

"No! That's what you were really trying to say!" insisted Bud.

"Daddy, what are you doing--"

"That was definitely a challenge!" he said stubbornly. The fat old man was determined to challenge the Gleefuls given the opportunity, and now that he had one, why should he let it go?

"Sir, I know what you're doing," Dipper spoke without raising his head, still focused on eating. "It would be best if you quit it now."

"Quit what now?" he asked innocently. "It's YOU who challenged us!"

“Dad!” the frosty-haired teen slammed his fist on the table. “They didn’t say anything!”

“No!” nothing could stop Bud at this point. “My son is very well capable of doing your cheap magic! Even better!”

“Dad, what the hell!”

Everyone’s attention suddenly transferred to the door that suddenly slammed open…by itself.

No, not by itself. With his hand stretched and pointing towards the door, eyes were on Dipper who they concluded was the cause of the door opening.

“Aha!” Bud laughed triumphantly, but his knees and everything were obviously shaking. “It is a challenge!”

Bud approached the door and checked the door for any contraptions that may have helped the trick.

“Aha! I see the trick!” he claims, though he was practically sweating bullets, not _actually_ finding anything. “You can’t fool me!”

Okay. Dipper was a pretty cool and chill person. But if someone dares question his capabilities---

The world immediately turned monochrome, and everyone except him, Mabel, and Will were doing everything in backwards. A bucket materialized in front of Dipper, and he filled it up with water from his hand.

“Dipper, what are you planning?” asked Mabel as he approached the door in front of Bud.

“Humiliating this fiend.”

Mabel crossed her arms, smirking . “And you were the one that said to control ourselves.”

“And I said don’t date a Pines,” bit back Dipper. Mabel replied with a snort. Will just stood in place, hoping for a miracle.

With the bucket in place: on top of door, Dipper back on his original place, everything went back to normal, except Bud, who was now soaking wet. Everyone in the room gasped, except Dipper _of course_.

“Dad!”

“What the hell just happened?!”

But Bud was still laughing, trying his best to keep his stance right. “Very clever. But you won’t scare me with those cheap tricks!”

Bud was about to exit the room when he was Robbie suddenly appeared in front of him, panting, sweating, _untidy_ , and tired. Bud screamed like a high school girl and was thrown aback. This was the first time he ever saw Robbie in a disheveled state! His hair was all over the place, clothes all rolled up, and face beading with sweat!

“What happened to you?!”

But Robbie paid no heed to Bud and brisk walked towards Dipper, who was looking at him as if he was expecting something.

Not saying anything, he took a firm grip of Dipper’s arm and walked outside the room. Pacifica ran trying to catch up to them, but when she turned to the door, they were no longer there. As if they vanished.

“What was that?!” she glared at Mabel, expecting an answer.

“Things are getting way too out of hand,” whispered Mabel to Will, who nodded in agreement, nervous. Mabel looked at Gideon, who seemed as if he were more worried than confused.

“So!” Bud suddenly cut in, gaining everyone’s attention. “We shall now be heading home to prepare for the magic show.”

“Dad!”

“Uncle Bud, there is obviously something amiss here,” Pacifica groaned. “And you’re worrying about a one-sided magic show?”

But Bud was already dragging Gideon away by force. The poor teen had no choice but to say “Bye” to his girlfriend, which Mabel replied to with “Bye Giddy” sweetly. Pacifica followed suit, stomping each step.

When no footsteps were audible, Mabel immediately spoke: “Fat dickhead.”

“I don’t think Sir Pines would like to hear that from you, Master Mabel,” mentioned Will, who started cleaning up the table.

“But he isn’t here,” Mabel shrugs. She walks towards the exit as well. “I’ll leave the rest to you.”

Will nodded slowly, wondering what was happening to his other master.

* * *

 

Pacifica was not, in any way, leaving without answers. Bud was quite confident about the magic thing, and Gideon seemed pretty neutral about it. In any way, they seemed too occupied to even notice her gone, right?

While both of them argued about the magic thing, Pacifica quietly crept back into the mansion, not really sure what she was searching for.

She walked, and walked, and walked. Pass the lobby, kitchen, dining room, and many other more. For such a big house, you’d think that they’d hire bodyguards for the place.

But when she was about to give up, she heard a loud thump somewhere. Then again. And again. It sounded like…someone was punching someone. She started to panic and run around, trying to find the source of the sound. Finally, she arrived before a wooden door. There was a sign saying : Comfort Room. She pressed her ear against the door to analyze the situation first before spontaneously entering.

“Where is she?!” Robbie’s voice boomed. It sounded like…he was crying? “Just tell me! I know you’re hiding her!”

He heard another voice coughing and grunt. “I already gave you enough time to find her.”

Was that…Dipper? Who is ‘she’?

“She isn’t here in the first place, isn’t she?” Robbie talked back. “You hid her outside of the house!”

“I’m not one to break my word,” calmly replied Dipper. “Especially to an old friend. Your efforts in searching might have been not enough.”

“You scum,” growled Robbie. “I searched everywhere!”

“Are you sure?” Dipper’s voice sounded doubtful. “This place has too many hidden passages.”

“I even got to your dungeon and there was absolutely nothing there!”

A dungeon? Pacifica gasped.

“Our dungeon?” Dipper’s voice sounded stoic, but she could sense a bit of worry in it.

“Please,” Robbie sounded tired. His voice was wispy, begging. “Just give her back.”

She heard Dipper scoff. “If you haven’t found her, then that means she isn’t meant to return to you. I gave you an ample amount of time to find her, and you blew it.”

Robbie’s sobbing grew louder and louder, to the point of screaming. Footsteps were suddenly audible, getting closer and closer. Pacifica quickly scurried away from the door to a corner that could hide her. The door opened, and Dipper exited the room. He had several bruises over his face, blood dripping from his mouth, and a towel in his hand. He dabbed the towel on his bruises gently and wiped the blood off his face. He turned his head several directions to examine the area before walking away, composure as perfect as ever.

Pacifica did not know how to feel. She was expecting that it was Robbie who would exit that door, covered in bruises. Not Dipper. She was thinking Dipper was the villain with all his movements and all that Robbie said, but why was he the one who looked injured, yet incredibly calm about it? What an…odd person. What was he hiding?

And who is ‘ _she_ ’?

Not after a while, Robbie himself exited the CR, face clean without any sign of violence, but messy because of snot and tears. He walked away, silent, and seemingly dead. Pacifica followed suit.

* * *

 

“That was absolutely horrid.”

“ _You_ made it horrid, dad,” snorted Gideon, who was bummed out after what happened. They were still driving home, and Gideon refused to look at his dad. “A magic show? Against the _mystery_ twins? Against my _girlfriend_?”

“It’s not real magic,” Bud adjusted his mirrors. “They’re just cheap tricks and illusions made possible by trap doors and mirrors.”

“I’m guessing you know a few magic tricks?”

“Yes,” was Bud’s immediate response. “Well, no. I do know card tri---“

Gideon’s loud and sarcastic groan cut him off. He was admittedly, embarrassed about what he did. The Gleefuls were pretty hospitable and friendly enough to invite them for a _delicious_ dinner, and his competitive side had to blow it. He didn’t like them as a whole, but he was willing to throw that away if that was what pleased his son.

In the back seat of the car however, Pacifica and Robbie remained silent. His eyes still seemed puffy, but everybody else seemed to disregard it as his usual lack of sleep. In the back of her mind, Pacifica was itching to ask Robbie about what happened and who the hell ‘ _she_ ’ is, but she might be pushing her luck too much.

And why was he punching Dipper?

“By the way, Robbie,” Bud stopped bickering with his son. “Where were you? You missed out on a pretty great meal.”

Ah. Thank you Uncle Bud.

“A _supposed_ to be great meal if it weren’t for this old man.”

“Gideon Pines!”

“Dipper asked me to find something in return for my new pants,” answered Robbie.

“And…did you find it?” Pacifica asked, restraining herself from saying ‘ _her_ ’.

“No,” Robbie shook his head.

“Ah, you’ll find it soon,” encouraged Bud, who was no longer looking at the empty road. But Robbie shook his head.

“I won’t. _Not_ _Ever_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Chara here! I'm back with a new chapter.
> 
> So I made a schedule of when I'll be posting a new chapter. I'll do it once 100 more hits is added to the number of 'Hits' this fic has. Sound good? Yes. hahaha.
> 
> ROBBIE IS NOT DEAD.
> 
> Hope you like it? Yes? HIT THAT KUDOS BUTTON
> 
> nah just kidding. Look out for more and see you guys in the next chapter.
> 
> (BTW I made a fanart of Gideon GLEEFUL in my DA. Check it out: http://fav.me/daay9ax
> 
> -CHARA


	11. Dipper went out? Impossible!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica fiddles with a camera and ends up stalking Dipper. This has absolutely no narration, just pure dialogue. The horizontal lines depict static as the scene transitions to another.

"Uhm, is this thing on?"

"Hello. I am Pacifica SouthEast and oh my god where did this pig come from?!"

* * *

"Hello. Pacifica. Twenty three. No more weird pig---"

"Pacifica! What are you screaming about?"

"Nothing Bud."

* * *

 

"I shall now approach this formal, emotionally stressed man named Robbie Valentino."

* * *

"Hey Robbie!"

"Hello missus. What's that camera for?"

"Missus. Keh. So formal as usual."

"You're acting odd Pacifica."

"By the way, what were you looking for?"

"Looking?"

"You know, at Dipper's place."

"Something."

"Something...?

"..."

"..? Well?"

"I am not obliged to tell you."

"Damn it you mo-- the pig! Piiiig!"

* * *

"This is Pacifica, and I have spotted Dipper Gleeful with their butler Will. He's in Wilt's diner. Let's take a closer look."

"Zoooommm--- oh, crap. Only this much. I can't see clearly. Should I get close?"

* * *

"Hello. This is Pacifica once more. Targets Dipper and Will have stopped by the park. What are they planning? I better get a closer look."

* * *

"But I don't want to do it again tonight master."

"That's not something you can decide on."

"But it still hurts---"

"You have no choice."

* * *

 

" _Gasp._ Gotta get away."

* * *

" _Pant._ What. Was. THAT. About---shit."

"You seem to have had your good share of fun, following us around, Miss Pacifica."

"*gasp. You knew?"

"Of course I did. You weren't too discrete about it."

"S...sorry."

"If you have questions for me, ask me directly. It's rude to stalk people."

'I musn't back down now.'

"So, Dipper---"

"Sir Pines to you. And is that camera necessary?"

"DIPPER. So. Do you know what Robbie was looking for?"

"You mean Valentino? He was looking for something?"

"Don't play coy with me! I know about 'her'!"

"Her?"

"Who's 'her', sir?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Is that all?"

"What's up with that bruise on your eye?"

"Ah. Got into an accident working with pigs."

"Pigs? You don't seem like the kind of guy."

"Better not judge on the outsi---"

"I know. I know. Beauty and the Beast."

"You've learned. Good girl."

"H-hey! Don't touch my hair!"

"Would you like to be touched somewhere else?"

"You...sick PERVERT!"

_Slap._

"Sir Tyrone!"

"It's fine, Will. Miss Southeast, anymore questions?"

"You're a maso, aren't you?"

"No. But it's rude to quit an interview without any closure."

"Oh."

"Master Tyrone is very polite."

"Really now."

"In any case,   Miss Pacifica no longer seems to have no business with me anymore. We best take our leave, Will.

"Hey no wait--what the. Hell."

* * *

 

"Hello, this is Pacifica SouthEast. I'm still...trying to take in what the hell just happened, one minute ago. He just---they just--- Disappeared! The park is open without any way of creating an illusion! He may be a magician but that was just... _impossible!_ Wait. There are a lot of people around here. They must have seen it in a different angle. Let's ask that awkward looking black-haired girl with glasses and a phone."

* * *

 

"Ah, excuse me miss!"

"Ah, it's that city girl staying at the Pines' shack."

" _City girl?_ Anyway, you know of Dipper---"

"That's _Tyrone._ "

 _"_ Uh.  _Tyrone._ "

"Why? What's wrong with him? Is he  _here_?"

"Well, yes---"

"Grenda! Dipper is  _here!_ "

"Grenda? Who's Grenda---oh my  _GOD_."

"Dipper went out? Impossible!"

"I know! This must be a miracle from the heavens! Where is he city girl?"

" _Please_ refrain from calling me city girl.  _Sigh._ And, didn't he just vanish into the thin air? I was just talking to him and asking him questions when he suddenly disappeared!"

" _Snort_. In front of  _you?_ "

"What's the matter with him being in front of me?"

"Our Dearest Tyrone  _never_ speaks with anyone but his sister, their cute and clumsy butler Will, and to guests."

"She must have been daydreaming."

" _No!_ He was really there!"

"Then why did I----I mean, Grenda and I, hardcore fans of Tyrone never noticed him?"

"Maybe you've just been unobservant?"

"Why you city---"

"Shit.  _Runs."_  

* * *

"Hello, this is Pacifica SouthEast. I have scurried...the  _ENTIRE PARK_ to look for any trap doors, secret hinges, sliding rooms and other common magician but  _no!_ Nada. How on earth did he do that? And there were absolutely no signs of him being here. And his most  _hardcore_ fans didn't notice him. There are many mysteries unsolvable here, and Dipper is one of the greatest, along with his sister, and the identity of _her._ "

* * *

"Pacifica you're late!"

"Sorry Uncle Bud. Got a little--- wait, why is this still on?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and back with another chapter. Yes, I know. This is a horrible. If I was an animator, this would've been fun, sort of like those shorts from GF, but I'm shit. I guess....let your imaginations soar? 
> 
> The reason why I made this was because I ran out of ideas and next chapter plot lines but since the story already got like 200+ hits, I NEEDED to update.
> 
> So, I'm sorry to everyone I disappointed. Hope you still wait for the next one though! It will be worth it, I swear.
> 
> -Chara


	12. You saw what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter! Sorry, I've been caught up in exams and haven't really been able to update. This is more of a 'what happened' chapter than a progression in the plot, but I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. There is slight...smut in here. If you aren't comfortable with that, please don't read it. I don't want to lose any readers. This isn't really an expected ship. I wanted to experiment a bit. Please do tell me about your comments.
> 
> Again, I didn't proof-read this  
> -Chara

The comfort room smelled of lavender,   a scent not too overpowering for Robbie. It was incredibly clean and shiny, a seemingly gold tiled floor with a floral motif embossed all around. A sink, a huge mirror on the wall behind it, a small one in front of it, a tub with a shower, and a toilet of course, were present.

The entire place was silent minus the tapping of Robbie's shoes. He kept walking round and round to keep the throbbing of his heart at bay. Dipper entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He made sure he locked the door before facing Robbie, who seemed like he was trapped in Dipper's gaze.

"It's been so long since we've been alone in a room," Robbie spoke to break the tension. Unfortunately, it broke his voice instead.

"Is that supposed to worry me?' asked Dipper, crossing his arms. The sound of the brunette's footsteps synced with the beating of his heart.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His face was now a mere 5 inches from him, and he could feel himself melt.

"Is it, Robbie?" repeated Dipper, who was now so close that he could feel his breath.

"I--" he opened his mouth in an attempt to respond, but instead of words, his lips were caught by Dipper's.  With his lips parted slightly, Dipper's tongue entered his mouth, which unconsciously delighted Robbie. Dipper's hands cupped Robbie's face, while Robbie's gripped the brunette's collar tight, as Dipper pushed him back and pinned him to the mirror.

He was pretty sure something cracked, but it's nothing a little magic can't fix.

Their bodies collided with each other, tongues passionately exploring one another. It took everything in Robbie not to moan into the hot kiss. But it did not last long, since Robbie practically puffed out all the air in his body. Pulling himself apart to gasp for some air, their tongues left a string of saliva in between them.

"Hold...me," was Robbie's whispery beg.

"With your pants that stink of urine?" Dipper snickered. "I'd rather not."

Robbie, now inhaling an adequate amount of air, plastered his lips on Dipper's, parting his lips to let the brunette enter. Robbie tilted his head in hopes that the kiss would get deeper, and deeper it did get. Dipper's hands were all over his hair, gripping, giving him a new sense of high. If his eyes were open, they would've rolled up his head.

Dipper on the other hand, stared at the mirror, face red but stoic. His hand slowly trailed down towards Robbie's crotch, where an eminent bulge was slowly making its way. The raven-head moaned at the feeling of his touch. He broke off the kiss and tried to step back, forgetting that he was practically glued to the mirror. Dipper slammed his body on the mirror before digging into Robbie's pale neck, leaving marks off his neck.

"Dipper, no---ah," Robbie protested, but the brunette grounded his knee into his crotch, earning an enticing gasp from Robbie.

 "I don't know if you're wet because of your pee or ---"

"I'm not...wet," Robbie fought back, but it's difficult not to get hard when a quiet, good-looking brunette is making you feel like you're in cloud 9 with his incredible hands. His heart was beating so fast, and his cheeks were ablaze. All he could do was wrap his arms around Dipper, whose hands were slowly unbuckling his pants. His head was buried on Dipper's shoulder, trying his best to muffle his moans. Not long after, Dipper was already caressing his johnson through the only piece of clothing separating his fingers from his member.

"You're going way too far."

"Don't you miss going way too far?" Dipper whispered into his ear. His voice sent a shiver down his spine, as if he could collapse at any moment.

"I don't miss---" his words were cut off when Dipper bit his ears. He tried his best to push Dipper away, but his limbs were feeling numb. His vision was getting fuzzy, drool all over his mouth, panting. He didn't want this, his mind screamed, but his body said otherwise. His hands roamed around, looking for support.

Without him noticing, his pants were suddenly on the floor. The sudden breeze on his legs made his hair stand. Were they really going to go that far?

Dipper stopped and looked at him, as if he was expecting something. Not knowing what to do, Robbie closed his eyes, but immediately opened them again when he heard Dipper chuckle. Dipper's warmth disappeared from his body.

"Dipper?"

"Here," in Dipper's hands where a neatly folded pair of pants. The brunette handed them to Robbie, who hesitantly accepted.

"Where did this even come from?"

"I'm a magician," Dipper shrugged. He headed to the sink and washed his hands. "However, it seems that even I can't get soft things to turn hard."

That statement confused Robbie. There was something about his body that seemed weird---wait.

He looked down his crotch and realized that he wasn't hard. Odd.

The clicking sound of the door being unlocked snapped Robbie back into reality. Dipper was about to leave.

"Dipper wait---"

"I prefer Bill now," he replied.

"Bill?"

"Will!"

Mabel almost slammed Will into the wall. The poor butler shook his head before snapping himself back into reality.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Mabel asked. All eyes were on him, and he never felt this attacked in his entire existence.

"I just...f-feel really sleepy," he muttered, eyes watery. Everyone seemed surprised at the sudden change in mood so they simply brushed it off.

Meanwhile in the comfort room...

"You seem rather tense," was Dipper's quaint observation as he stared at Robbie who was quietly washing his hands. "Do I scare you that much?" 

Robbie opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but all he could do was swallow air. Seeing as how his companion decided to keep quiet, Dipper continued talking.

"That seems rather odd for someone who used to play as policemen with me," he added. "I would always lose since I was the bad guy."

"And you always will," Robbie bit back. Immediately realizing the danger in what he spoke, he bit his lips so he wouldn't say more.

"Excuse me?" he could feel the hiss in Dipper's voice. Dipper's stare felt like a million daggers being thrown behind him all at once. "Could you repeat what you just said?"

"I didn't say anything," he replied, voice shaky.

"Really," Dipper scoffed. " _Say_ it."

Robbie tried to calm his heart. This was his chance to do something about what has been bugging him for years, but the fear was still there, and was stronger with him around.

But this time, he had to fight back.

"Yeah, that's right," he turned around. "After what you did, you'll never be able to redeem yourself."

The brunette only responded with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Where is she?" he asked immediately.

"Who?"

Bam. Dipper was pinned on the mirror.  Robbie had a firm grip on his collar. He looked enraged. Hurt. Confused.

"Just give her back to me," his voice cracked, and tears streamed down his face.

"Who is _she?_ " the way he denied her existence brought a fire raging through his throat. His fist unconsciously aimed for Dipper's nose, but some sort of invisible force stopped it before it landed on his face.

"I wouldn't that if I were you," Dipper smirked as Robbie's fist lowered against his will. "You wouldn't want your rep as a formal, grounded adult to be stained would you? What would the public say?"

"You dick," he growled, hesitantly letting go. "How could you deny her existence?"

"What is there to say?" Dipper shrugged casually.   "I have no idea whatever it is you are blabbering about."

" _Wendy_."

Even as a whisper, that name made Dipper break a sweat.

"She's dead," he lied. "You saw what happened."

"I saw what happened," Robbie nodded, trying to fight the memories flowing back. "And if I know you, I know you'd do something. And I do."

The brunette dug his nails deep into his palm. "You don't. Not anymore."

Robbie kept quiet. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't disagree. This tall, cold, mysterious adult in front of him was different from the introverted, hopeful, bright young man who looked up to him like he was his older brother. This man was manipulative. Secretive. Dishonest. Cruel. _Dangerous._

 _"_ But please, by all means," the sound of dangling keys caught Robbie's attention. "Do search the entire manor. You might find what you're looking for."

Robbie snatched the keys even before gaining permission. Realizing that he was dealing with Dipper, he dropped the keys and observed them from the floor. They actually looked…safe.

“I’m giving you until sunset,” by the time he looked up, Dipper was already headed for the door. “Stanford would be roaming the hallways by then. You do _not_ want to see what he does.”

And like before, Dipper slammed the door behind him, leaving Robbie alone. Not knowing how to feel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Even I didn't expect that ship. Did I make a new ship? If I did...wow. So many new questions. Comment down your suggestions and questions! The next chapter is already in progress, so sit tight
> 
> Please do tell me if you wanna make that ship canon in my fic -Chara


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect much from this chapter. This was bull.
> 
> There's a little tidbit about Dipper here that's canon. Can you figure out what it is?

With his face full of bruises, Dipper cleared his throat to get Mabel's attention.

"Mabel."

"What the fuck happened to you?!" a startled Mabel reacted, seeing how injured her brother was. "Did you cut off our connection?"

Dipper simply nodded. The moment they acquired powers, the twins set up an invisible 'bond' that can connect them to each other. If one of them is in trouble or about to be exposed, the other will 'feel' it, and react immediately, sort of the twin reaction, but stronger. It was one of their ways to show they cared about each other when they were young, but as adults they almost never use it. They're pretty used to their powers already.

And though Dipper won't admit it, he preferred if Mabel was...

"Master Dipper!" Will panicked. He started wiping Dipper's bruises with a towel that was conveniently there.

Unknown to Mabel, Dipper actually set a connection with Will, and Will already knew that Robbie was beating Dipper. And for whatever purpose Dipper had for that link...no questions asked.

"Robbie said he couldn't find Wendy," Dipper tried his best to stay still with Will patting his hurting face.  "Even in the dungeon."

Mabel remained silent, apathic about what he was saying.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Dipper asked accusingly.

"What makes you think that?" Mabel scoffed. "I was chasing Soos. He got out of his suit."

"Then what happened?" Dipper wondered. Will stopped wiping Dipper's face, seeing how focused he was.

"Uh, hello? Soos turned again," Mabel reminded Dipper. "Do you care?"

As if deaf to Mabel's words, Dipper took hold of Will's hand and sprinted away, leaving Mabel to scream his name at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Dipper was out of breath by the time they reached the entrance to the basement. It was a trap door under a trap door that is actually just a drawing of a trap door under a rug. And the drawing can only be opened by the residents of the manor. What a complicated illusion.

"It's not as complicated as you think, master," Will's voice pierced through his mind like a loud heavy metal song, the kind of song Great Uncle Ford would blast down the halls at 7 am. Dipper simply cleared his throat to establish the fact that he was offended, which Will responded to with stepping away. The only reason Will was even here was to guard the entrance. The place was pretty well-guarded, but Dipper felt it was necessary to have someone on standby.

"You know the rules, yes?" asked Dipper just as he removed the drawing to reveal the real trap door.

"Stomp twice for surprise visitors, 2-5-2 from you when you're in trouble," Will recited the rules while doing the stomping.

" _'If_ '' I'm in trouble," corrected Dipper.

"And you are never in trouble, master," claimed Will with a smile as he remembered their past inquisitions into the dungeon, and how Dipper always made it back without a scratch. The devious brunette returned the compliment with a smirk before he descended down the dungeon, leaving a teary-eyed butler in awe of his master's sudden gesture.

* * *

 

Below the ground where no one could hear him, his voice was a shaky, worrisome cry.

"Wendy! Wendy!"

He called out several times before receiving a response: a sobbing whimper from above. Looking up, he saw Wendy on top of a shelf. Messy. Crying. Shivering. Scared. Naked.

"Wendy!" Dipper called, face slightly red from the sight. The red-head only whimpered, shying away.

"Please get down from there," ordered Dipper in a low, whispery voice. Wendy shook her head in refusal. The brunette stretched his arms invitingly, but Wendy didn't nudge. Dipper started to frown, but he resisted the urge to yell at her again. You can't really get too mad with the person you love. To gain her attention, Dipper decided to ask the question that's been bugging him the moment Robbie barged into their dining table.

"Why didn't you leave?"

The red-head didn't speak, but her expression changed drastically.

"Why didn't you _leave_?" his voice was louder.

Still no response. Impatient, Dipper brought Wendy down with his power and she sprawled on the floor, a naked mess. The redhead tried to scurry away but Dipper stomped on her hair, immobilizing her.

"I gave you your chance to get out and go back to Robbie but you blew it by hiding!" his voice sounded aggravated, confused, sad even. It sent a shiver down Wendy's spine....also because she was naked and the floor was awfully cold.

Dipper waited for a response. Anything was better than the quiet, but he let this silence slide. He needed to hear her side. He needed to understand why she chose to stay, to put herself under his abusive, selfish hands. It has been about 7 years since he got a humanly answer from her, and he has been restraining himself from throwing her away in the trash can. He is fully capable of doing that too. But how could he? No matter how hard it was to deny it, he still loved her.

But her incompetence was wearing his patience thin. His hand flew to her throat, choking the life out of her. Her eyes widened as she gasped for air.

"Answer me!"

"I---" her words were a mixture of sobbing and pain. Her weak hands fought Dipper's grip desperately. Fortunately, Dipper was merciful enough to loosen his grip. "I didn't want to bother Robbie."

"Bother," the word felt like lead. " _Robbie?_ You never thought that I was _bothered_ by you existing under my roof? A genius like me is keeping a deranged ginger who has absolutely no grasp of reality?!"

The redhead cowered. Dipper had his episodes, but never like this.

"I am _tired,"_ was his exasperated cry. "I have to come down here every day to check if--- I know I don't have to but I do--"

He stopped once he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Come what may, but he was _not_ going to lose his composure. Especially in front of her. Clearing his throat, he stood up and straightened himself up. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Fine. I gave you the chance to escape hell, but I guess you'd prefer rotting here instead."

"Mason, I--"

"It's fine," he shook his head slowly to show his disapproval. "At least the dungeon won't be that lonely."

 

 


	14. "It's hard to believe it has been six years"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon cram-studies magic

The future seemed bright for everyone but Gideon, who hasn't been sleeping soundly for at least 2 days. Why?

"Stop treating my life like a literary piece, Pacifica," Gideon groaned, slamming the book he was reading close. The title read ".  "And turn off that camera!"

It has been 1 month since the visit to the Gleeful's mansion, and 1 week since he started ' _studying_ ' magic. The shenanigan back at the manor proved to be quite troublesome when his father woke him up at 3 am because he just remembered that he challenged the Gleefuls. Gideon wanted nothing to do with it, but his father can be a stubborn ass at times. He just wished he had enough sleep to look presentable when he's out with his goddess, Mabel.

"Lighten up Gideon!" Pacifica snapped another picture of Gideon's frustrated face before he managed to snatch the camera off of her hands. Pray that no pictures were actually deleted. "But really, you were against this from the beginning. Why are you working so hard right now?"

"It's not that I'm working hard," Gideon groans. "I just thought, _maybe_ I could impress Mabel?"

Pacifica's face was a series of expressions before it made a smirk. "Of course it is."

Gideon couldn't do anything but blush.

"But if you're going to do magic, I don't think you'll do good by studying here," Pacifica clicked her tongue, staring at the dusty books piled around Gideon that didn't seem to prove any purpose.

"And I'm guessing _you_ could provide me materials to help me?"

"Not me. I'm _way_ more clueless than you are," the blonde raised her hands. "But I think the attic might."

"The attic?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of books under... everywhere up there," Pacifica tried to recall the times she'd accidentally trip over a protruding plank that had a book hidden under it. "Plus, that place looks pretty magical every now and then."

Gideon rolled his eyes. "Is there some sort of secret wingless creature there that can be summoned by reciting a French incantation from a hidden wall?"

Pacifica made an exaggerated gasp. "I am ashamed of you!"

They chuckled whole-heartedly before walking upstairs.

 

* * *

 

"Nothing," Gideon sighed. They have been searching for two hours straight, and there was absolutely _nothing_ useful. Really, why did he even expect to find anything about magic here? "It's no use Pacifica. There's nothing here that could help me."

Silence.

"Pacifica?"

He looked behind him to check on his cousin who seemed to be engrossed in something so much that she couldn't respond to Gideon. Indeed, the blonde had her eyes glued to a book, looking disturbed and disgusted at the same time.

"What's up?" Gideon took the book from her hands. The blonde was too...stunned with what she read to even notice.

He observed the book. Hardbound. Maroon. A4 and pretty old. But what was intriguing about the book was the cover. It had a cut-out thin golden plate in the shape of a hand with six-fingers. The number '3' was written on it.

"Peculiar," described Gideon.

"You haven't even read the inside," Pacifica groaned, finally back from lala land. "I think I got a headache."

"From reading this?" Gideon increased the distance between him and the book, suddenly wary of it. "That's...intriguing?"

"No kidding," Pacifica wiped her face, trying to reconnect her thoughts. "The handwriting was so messy and unorganized, like the person was running from something all the time."

"Isn't much of a book than a journal is it?"

"Definitely a journal," agreed Pacifica, opening the book. "Even the drawings are hand drawn."

"Uhm, I think I get it. Done manually,” Gideon said sarcastically. Pacifica did nothing but stare at him quizzically. "Still, it might be useful in one way or another."

He decided to read the book.

"Property of--- it's torn. Volume 3?"

"If the author went through that kind of suffering for one book, I can't believe he survived writing three."

"Uh, reading?"

Pacifica scoffed and rolled her eyes at Gideon's sass.

" _It's hard to believe it has been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon”._

"Being watched," Gideon read it out loud. "Trust no one."

"At first it really sounds like he was just being paranoid."

"Shhh. I think this will be my ticket to magic land," hushed Gideon, a smile reaching ear to ear.

"Good enough for me,” Pacifica stood up, ready to ask Gideon to leave her room. “Now, may you leave the attic?”

Gideon pouted. “Can’t I read here? This place looks pretty… _magical_.”

“No, I need my privacy,” Pacifica crossed her arms. “Plus the entire shack is practically magical in a…morbid way.”

“I know,” Gideon agreed. “Fine, I’ll get out of your way.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Gideon spent at least an hour skimming and re-skimming everything in the book. It was hard for him to believe that the writings in the book depicting Gravity Falls were real. It was either that the author was insane, or he tried to write a mystery adventure book for pre-teens. But nevertheless, the book was quite fascinating in a morbid way. Most of them were unreadable since they were in a code that he couldn’t decipher. The drawings were remarkably detailed, yet inexplicably horrid. However, there were several things that corresponded with the surroundings of Gravity Falls, such as the weird space-ship shape by the cliff area, and the strange caricature of a triangle being with an eye who looked pretty similar to the eye of providence. It resembled the odd stained glass window in the attic, yet less mortifying.

“ _Bill_ Cipher?” Gideon read it out loud, thinking it was quite funny. “Is this a play on the dollar bill?”

Gideon continued reading the page out loud. There was a spot that was crushed out, so he decided to start there.

_“ ~~Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life. What a guy! I honestly can't trust him more. Not evil in any way, Bill is a true gentleman.~~_ ~~”~~

But there was definitely a reason why that was crushed out.

_“Beware Bill. The most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him into your mind.”_

“Huh,” Gideon clicked his tongue. “Something bad must’ve happened for this change in opinion…but why is reading so troublesome?”

His eyes widened at the weird set of words that followed the page he was reading.

“Summon?” he read out loud. “Fi.. _.fidentus omnium? Magister mentium? Magnesium ad hominem.”_

He stopped reading. Why was he even reading this? This seemed really suspicious, and unreal. Why was he anxious? It’s not like it’s _real_ , is it? This journal seems like a book made by a man not in his right mind.

 _“Magnum opus_ ,” he continued reading. Latin is so hard to read. “ _Habeas corpus.”Incepto-? Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister… mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium.”_

He waited and looked around his room. For what? Was anything going to happen? Anything magical?

The silence said otherwise. He didn’t know why, but he felt…disappointed? It’s not like he really expected something in the first place, but was it because he felt the need to be rewarded after reading 2 full pages of a book? His hate for reading was as genuine as his love for Mabel. Where is his console...?

"Gideon!" his dad's voice echoed in the room. "Get out of the house and order something from the Diner!"

He groaned. At least reading was better than chores.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Before Gideon entered the Diner, he caught sight of Mabel's two bestfriends, Grenda and Mandy. He decided to approach them, maybe they knew how Mabel was doing.

"Hey," he called out. "Mandy, right?"

"Uh, it's Candy?" the Korean rolled her eyes. She seemed rather offended that he got her name wrong. "I can't believe Mabel's dating a dumbass like you."

"Well, I'm sorry if she has higher tastes than you," Gideon bit back, but immediately retorted. "I mean, I'm sorry."

"And he's a dick too."

"Candy! Calm down," Grenda scolded her fellow bitch bully. "We need to know what he wants. _Then_ we can punch him to bits."

"Oh," Gideon gulped. He was just about to say that Grenda might be a little civilized. "Well, I was wondering if-"

"Who told you to speak?" hissed Candy. "You speak when we ask you to!"

"But-"

"Hiss!"

Gideon sighed and kept quiet. _Women_.

"Okay, speak."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's me Chara! It's been a long time since I updated, and this chapter STILL isn't finished. I hope you don't mind, and please do wait for the next chapter :D
> 
> -Chara


	15. Just give it to me, Stan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon attempts to call Mabel.

“Okay, speak.”

“I was wondering how Mabel was doing,” Gideon immediately spoke the moment he was given a chance to. The tension these girls were giving him was making him anxious.

“You’re _wondering_ how Mabel is doing?” the Asian scoffed. “And you’re her _boyfriend_?”

“Well, I don’t really have…her…phone number,” Gideon stopped, realizing that he really _doesn’t_ have her phone number. It’s been like…2 months since they became an item? And he _still_ doesn’t have her phone number! He’s such an idiot!

“Ha! He doesn’t have her phone number!” Candy called out Gideon’s idiocy. “What an idiot!”

Gideon did nothing but sigh, as he already admitted how much of an idiot he was.

Grenda shook her head, patting Candy to make her stop. “Even so, Mabel would be mad if we didn’t do anything about this.”

“Grenda, what on earth are you blabbering about?”

“I’m just saying it might be best if we helped him contact Mabel!” she reasoned out. “She’ll be pissed if she finds out we tried to keep the man of her dreams away from her!”

Gideon blushes at Grenda’s remark.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Grenda immediately notices the pink blush on Gideon and warns him ahead. Gideon nods and steps away. Grenda suddenly hands him her iPhone.

“Uhhh…wouldn’t it be easier to just give me her number?” Gideon suggests, trying to sound polite.

“Mabel never answers calls from an unknown number,” Grenda continues to wave the phone in front of Gideon. “Taking it?”

Gideon immediately snatches the phone off her hand and clicks the contact under the name _Gleeful_. The ringing sends a shiver down Gideon’s spine as he awaits his goddess’ voice to echo once again in his system. Then the ringing stops.

“Hello?” a flustered Gideon greets the receiver.

“ _Grenda, Mabel is busy as of the moment_ ,” was a deep voice’s answer. That was _definitely_ not Mabel.

“Uh, who is this?”

“ _You tell me,”_ the receiver responds sharply. “ _Your voice is too high to be Grenda’s._ ”

“Uhm, Gideon Pines?” Gideon answers nervously. The receiving end is suddenly silent, and Gideon can’t help but to gulp.

Then the call ends.

“Wait, what?” says a shocked Gideon.

Grenda grabs her phone and asks “What’s wrong?”

“The receiver hung up on me,” Gideon sighs as he contemplates on who the hell it was. “That was definitely not Mabel.”

“Oh,” Grenda understands the situation quickly. “That must’ve been Dipper. He’s quite possessive of Mabel’s phone.”

“What?” Gideon asks, confused. “Why?”

“You’re a real idiot aren’t you?” Candy scoffs once more and crosses her arms, looking annoyed, even though Gideon didn’t really do anything. “His sister is dating a stranger from the cities!”

Gideon wanted to fight back, but what she said was technically true. He was a stranger from the cities, but he couldn’t be less happy about dating _Mabel_.

Grenda’s phone started ringing and she answered it immediately. “Hello?”

Gideon waited attentively, hoping it was Mabel calling back.

“It’s for you,” Grenda handed him the phone, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to scream out to the world _She still loves my idiotic ass!_

He immediately grabbed the phone and put it to his ear, trying his best to pick up that suave voice he practiced several times. “Hello Mabel my dearest?”

However, once again, the receiver was _silent._ He started panicking. Did his sudden change in character shock Mabel so much she couldn’t speak?! Oh dear, how much wrong has he done just these past few minutes?!

“ _Mabel, I don’t think this is such a good idea,_ ” a soft voice from the other end spoke. “ _Dipper would be really pissed._ ”

“ _Well, he isn’t here!_ ” a sweet familiar voice fights back. That was _definitely_ Mabel. “ _Just give it to me Stan!”_

Some white nose here and there, and the receiver was finally talking again. This time, he was sure it was Mabel. “ _Giddy_!”

“Hey, Mabel!” Gideon’s smile stretched from ear to ear at the sound of her voice. “How’s my marshmallow doing?”

Mabel elicited an awfully cute giggle that sent butterflies swarming in Gideon’s stomach. “ _Great, now that you’ve called me. I realized you didn’t have my number sweetie.”_

Gideon’s already pink face seemed to explode at the nickname. Behind him, Candy and Grenda were making gagging noises at how utterly disturbing this PDA was, and they were only on the phone!

_“Awe, Gideon, you have no idea how much I miss you!”_

“Same here,” Gideon chuckled. “If only I could see you, but I heard that you’re too busy.”

“ _I’m never too busy for you babe,_ ” he could feel Mabel wink on the other side, and oh, how that makes him blush.

“Hurry up!” Candy angrily calls out, obviously disgusted.

“ _Why don’t you head here to the mansion?_ ”

 _“Excuse me?!”_ the deep voice from before exclaims in the other side. The invitation was indeed shocking, even to Gideon. If he wasn’t a teenager pretending to be innocent, he’d be thinking that Mabel was trying to-

 _“Mabel, we both know that Dipper won’t like that boy setting foot in this place,_ ” the voice speaks once more.

 _“But Stan, he isn’t even here!_ ” he hears Mabel’s voice, who tries to reason out. _“Come on, Grunkle.”_

_“I’m not sure about this.”_

_“Hello, Giddy?”_ Mabel speaks into the phone, not noticing the other person at all. _“If you’re not too busy, head here and let’s have fun!”_

“Fun?” Gideon’s mind couldn’t seem to grasp on what sort of _fun_ they’ll be having, but either way, he was sure that he was headed there. “Okay, I’ll head there immediately.”

 _“I love you Giddy!”_ that last line startled Gideon a bit, but he replied as sweet as he can.

“I love you too!”

_Click._

He turns around to see Grenda and Candy’s snorted faces, waiting expectantly for Grenda’s phone. Gideon hands it back, a big smile plastered on his face.

“Thanks.”

Grenda scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Let’s get out of here Candy.”

Candy follows suit, but not before she signals Gideon that she is watching her intently with her eyes, and her glare sends shivers to his spine, which he disregards immediately because _he’s headed to Mabel’s house!_

But he can’t seem to shake the feeling that he’s forgetting something. What is it, he wonders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really short chapter after a long while of no updates. I'm still trying to think of something fun for the next chapter. Please forgive me! -Chara

**Author's Note:**

> Author will be uploading once every Sunday. Forgive the author for any mistake in grammar or spelling typos, for they are the type to review the posted work only when they remember to.


End file.
